Ghost Adventures meets the Woman in Black
by SamApeace
Summary: Zak,Nick,and Aaron go to the Eel Marsh House to investigate the paranormal activity and end up meeting the woman in black. Will they ever make it out of their alive,or will their fate end up like what happened to Arthur Kipps,many years ago?
1. Prologue

**New story idea. It's based on the Ghost Adventures guys and they travel to London and go to the Eel Marsh House, and they meet the woman in black.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Woman in black's POV

"So,I heard that these three men are coming to my house. Why on Earth would they ever do that? I mean,I already killed Arthur Kipps and his son,because they brought you back."

"I know mummy,it's just that why would you hurt these three men? You've already hurted the villagers children,but why them?,"-asked my son.

"Sweetie,you all I need and plus I want these men out of here,I don't want them here in my house,"-I told Nathaniel.

"Alright mummy. I understand,"-said Nathaniel.

"Good to hear. Now why don't you go play with the dog,sweetie."

"Ok mummy,goodbye...oh and mummy,can you make a promise?,"-he asked me.

"Alright,"-I said.

"Promise me that you won't hurt these three men that are coming over,please?,"-he asked me.

"Alright dearie,I won't hurt them,"-I lied to him.

"Thats good to hear,well I'm off to play with Lucky,"-Nathaniel told me.

As my son walked away,well he floated away to play with the dog, I just stared out the window waiting for these three men.

I found out about their names,because another spirit told me about them.

Their names are Zak,Nick,and Aaron;people call them The Ghost Adventures Crew.

"You three are going down,especially you Zak,"-I said as i looked out the window.

* * *

**Is this a great prologue or what?**

**Review! And chapter one will be updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 1:Daniel Daily

**So I just received a review from Michi Shojo.**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Enjoy,here's chapter 1**

* * *

**Opening theme:**

**"My name is Zak Bagans. I never believed in ghosts,until I came face to face with one."**

**"So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video."**

**"With no big camera crews following us around.I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tec Aaron Goodwin."**

**"The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal location. Where we will spend an entire night being locked down from dusk until dawn."**

**"Raw...Extreme...These are our ghost adventures."**

* * *

Zak's POV

"Today we will be investigating the Eel Marsh house,which is home to a woman dressed in black."

"A very long time ago,she lost her seven year old son Nathaniel in a carriage accident. Since then she hung herself in his nursery. Her son's body was never found."

Later on me and the guys continued our search for Daniel Daily,an old relative of Samuel Daily,who lived in the 1880's.

Normal POV

"Hello?,"-asked Zak.

"Zak. There you are,"-said a man that looked like he's been in his mid-twenties.

"Are you Daniel Daily?,"-Zak asked.

"Yes I am,"-replied Daniel.

"Hi,my name is Zak,this is Nick and over there is Aaron,"-said Zak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zak,come on in,we were just about to have tea,"said Daniel.

The guys and Daniel sat on the couch and began to drink tea and eat crumpits.

"Ok so Daniel,I've heard that your great-grandfather Samuel Daily,used to be partners with Mr. Arthur Kipps,"-said Zak.

"Yes that's correct Zak,"said Daniel,"when Mr. Kipps came he wanted to find the papers to the house and planned to sell it. And that's when he met my great grandparents."

"Alright,"-said Nick as he took another sip of tea. Then Daniel continued.

"When he first came here,everyone in this town had a deep dark secret to hide from outsiders. The second day that he was here...he saw her,the woman in black. Some say that when you see her,a child will soon die."

"Oh,so were dealing here with a crazy child murderer,"-joked Aaron as the camera shakes a little. Daniel just continued the story.

"Now,when he was here,two children-which were two little girls-were killed. One drank poison and died in Mr. Kipps' arms,and the other girl died in a fire."

"Mr. Kipps was mostly blamed for the deaths of the two little girls. The only reason why she murdered children was because that she missed her son very much,and if she couldn't have her son,then nobody in the village can have theirs. So that's when she started to murder the children by controlling them like puppets."

"So are you saying that she would control the children like dolls all because she didn't have her son with her,"-said Zak.

"Something like that Zak,"-said Daniel.

"Anyways,once Mr. Kipps found out what she's looking for,he had help from my Great grandfather to go to the marshes to find the boys un-recovered body. It took then a long time to find him,but then Mr. Kipps felt the wagon under his shoes and found Nathaniel. So when he was back at the house,he cleaned the body and placed him on the bed with all of the birthday cards that his Aunt never gave him."

"So after that,what happened once she found out that her sons body was recovered?,"-asked Zak.

"We'll,after that,she came and told Mr. Kipps to also give Nathaniel a proper burial that her husband never gave him. So Mr. Kipps buried Nathaniel with her. And finally,she was at peace; but she gave Mr. Kipps something in return."

"What? $20,"-joked the guys.

"No,not really,but you guys would think that this was so stupid. On Friday,Mr. Kipps' son Joseph came to visit him at the train station. Mr. Kipps was just saying his last goodbyes to my great-grandfather,when all of a sudden,he sees her again,and he sees his son walking on the train tracks. He quickly ran towards him...and the train ended up running the two of them over."

"Thats just mean and stupid. You would repay someone that gave you back something very important with death. What the f*** is wrong with that woman,"-cursed Zak.

"I know right. Anyways legend has it that Mr. Kipps and his son were both reunited with Mr. Kipps' wife,it was a thank you from the woman in black for bringing back her son and giving him a proper burial,"-finished Daniel.

* * *

**I know,what a very long chapter :/**

**Anyways this is for Michi Shojo,thanks again for your review.**

**I'm sorry if I made spoiler alert to those that haven't seen the Woman in Black yet.**

**Chapter two will be coming soon**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2:The interviews

**Sorry for the long wait, I've gotten a few reviews so far and I decided to add the witness' interviews**.

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Zak and the others kept on walking. They were about to start asking the locals about the woman in black, and if they've ever seen her before.

Zak's POV

We first interviewed a nineteen year old girl named Carrie.

"So Carrie, have you've ever been told the story of the woman in black?,"-I asked.

"I have been,"-she replied. "And Zak I've once visited the Eel Marsh House."

"It was about two years ago, me and a group of friends went there to explore. I was lost in the hallways,and I saw a black figure, but it was small. It was about the height of a child. Then my friend Emily heard a little boys voice saying:_"Mummy, where are_ you?" My friends and I were so terrified that we've got out of there right away,"-finished Carrie.

"That must have been really scary for you, Carrie,"-said Nick.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Carrie,"-I told her.

"You too, Zak,"-replied Carrie.

The next person that we've interviewed was fifthteen year old Fred Dawson.

"Fred, I've heard that one of your great ancestor saw the woman in black,"-I said.

"Of course Zak. A long time ago,the time when Mr. Kipps was here, my great great great great cousin Victoria saw her and was forced to drink a bottle of poison. Her two brothers took her to the constable, where they met Mr. Kipps. She spat blood from her mouth,collapsed in Mr. Kipps' arms,and died."

"What!,"-I screamed in horror.

"She would spit blood out of her mouth before dying?,"-I asked curiously.

"Yes, that's exactly what she did before dying. And in the end Mr. Kipps was blamed for her death,"-said Fred.

"Really,"-said Aaron.

"What the hell was wrong with these people back then?,"-asked Nick.

"I don't quite know, but I guess some of them just like to blame stuff on other people,"-said Fred.

"Well, Fred, have you've ever seen the woman in black?,"-I asked curiously.

"No I haven't, but I do hope not to because she kills a child if anybody saw her. That's why our parents gives us an 8:00 p.m. curfew. It kind of sucks sometimes, but once you learn the dark past of your hometown, you already know why, and you have to listen to your parents,"-explained Fred.

"Well, it was nice meeting you as well, Fred,"-said Nick and I in unison.

"You too, Zak,Nick,Aaron."

"Hey guys,before you start your lockdown, be sure to visit Jay and Janet,"-said Fred.

"How come?,"-I asked.

"Becuase they know more about the past of our small town, and they are physical medians. I've heard that they once talked to the woman in black,"-said Fred as he was leaving.

After our second interview, we headed out to find Jay and Janet. We asked a few locals to see if we could find them and they told us that they were at the Eel Marsh House. So we got a horse carriage ride to there and we spotted a cross in the middle of the swampy areas.

"Excuse me sir,"I started to speak,"why is there a cross right there?"

"Because Zak, that is where the horse carriage accident occur. The woman in blacks son died in the accident and they never found his body. So her husband placed a cross there,"-he told us.

"Ok,"-I thought.

A few minutes later we stopped at the house and spotted a couple near the door. It was Jay and Janet.

"Hello,I'm Zak. And this is Nick and right over here is Aaron,"-I said.

"Nice to meet you, Zak. I'm Jay and this is my wife,Janet,"-Jay said.

"Jay,I've heard from others saying that you and your wife once communicated with the woman in black,"-I said.

"Yes we did. We both came down here to the house one stormy night. We couldn't go anywhere because the road was flooded with water, so we had to spend the night here,"-Jay explained.

"We entered the house and we both were shouting hello, and a few minutes later we heard of what sounded like a crash of dishes in the kitchen,"-said Janet.

"We both went to the kitchen and there were the dishes that crashed down on the floor. And then we heard someone saying:_"Go away, and don't come back. You monster, you murdered my son. You could have saved him!_"

"We knew that she wasn't talking to us. She was talking to her husband,"-explained Jay.

After hearing the stories about the woman in black, Jay and Janet take us upstairs and show us around the house. We've found out that they had a spare key to the house and that they know Daniel Daily. They take us to the nursery, which was Nathaniel's room.

"In here,we heard a toy go on and off, and heard a woman's voice. It sounded as if she was singing. We have the recording right here to show it to you,"-they both said.

They gave us the recorder and we heard_:"Go to sleep my little one, the sun has set. The moon is out."_

So far we've heard many voices and interviews with those who have seen or heard her. I then got an idea. I wanted to ask Jay and Janet if they would like to join us in our lockdown.

"Jay, Janet. I would like to ask you guys something. Would you care to join us in our lockdown?,"-I asked.

"Of course. We would love to Zak,"-said Jay.

We got a yes to our guests that would be joining us tonight in our lockdown. Before we started, Aaron was placing the X's on the floors of the rooms that people have told us about.

* * *

**Finally done with chapter three. Probably tomorrow(I mean next year), I will try to update chapter four when they get ready for their lockdown.**

**R&R, please, No bad flames, but constructive criticism is NOW accepted.**

**Till next time.**

**-SamApeace**


End file.
